Invisibles
by Nube de Magallanes
Summary: Ser invisible era un gran problema para el, para ella su mayor oportunidad. Después de todo lo había amado…hasta ayudarlo. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia** : Pseudo Lemon/Lime.

 **Summary:** Ser invisible era un gran problema para el, para ella su mayor oportunidad. Después de todo lo había amado…hasta ayudarlo. One-Shot

 **Invisibles**

Inuyasha suspiro por enésima vez en esa hora, últimamente tendía a quedarse en la Biblioteca, y no era por estudiar. Simplemente, todas las tardes aprovechaba que llovía para quedarse observando a Kikyou Tama y el entrenamiento de las porristas bajo el techo.

Era tan hermosa.

La quería desde muchísimo tiempo, desde que podía recordar. Había entrado hace un año y medio a la Universidad y tímido como era lo primero que había observado era la bella y popular Kikyou.

Se avergonzaba aun de tener 18 años y sonrojarse por cualquier palabra burda. Pero no podía evitar amarla desde lejos, ella era tan perfecta: con su cabello negro, lacio, su cuerpo escultural que había despertado mas de un pensamiento incomodo y voraz en el, su sonrisa pequeña y tímida, sus ojos negros como el ónix…

Pero sabia que el no era nadie, a penas tenia un amigo en la Universidad, era bastante nervioso y tenia una mala maña de hablar lo que primero se le viniera a la cabeza. Era invisible, y eso no le servía. Era a penas un numero mas en esa Universidad.

—Disculpa, ¿me podrías dar ese libro?—parpadeando de la sorpresa, observo el origen de la voz.

Una capucha negra y unas uñas pintadas de café oscuro lo sorprendieron. El abrigo se movió, y un cabello azabache cayo aun húmedo por el invierno. Los ojos de la chica se encarnaron interrogantes.

—¿Qué?

—El libro…será que me lo podrías dar, es que veo que no lo lees—confundido, bajo la vista al libro que a penas tenia abierta la portada. Avergonzado, se sintió el calor golpearlo.

—Si lo estaba leyendo—ladro.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No lo creo—señalo una mesa vaciá, a penas a un metro de la de el llena de lápices y una libreta—Te he estado viendo observar bastante interesado el escuadrón de porristas—el tono de ella estaba desprovisto de emoción.

El volvió a sonrojarse y asintió. Cerro el libro y se lo otorgo, era una novela al azar que había cogido del estante. Como siempre. Para sus sorpresa, ella miro de reojo por entre la tela de la tela que cubría su cabeza y suspiro.

—Deberías intentar leerlo de verdad, es interesante—acaricio suavemente su portada, asintió hacia el y volvió a sentarse, clavándose concentradamente en el libro y en su libreta.

Parpadeo una vez mas, y volvió a mirar al campo.

No había nadie.

* * *

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?—Miroku cerro el manga que estaba leyendo.

Siempre que podía su amigo lo invitaba, pero para el, todas las tardes de los lunes, martes y viernes eran como un ritual religioso. Ver a Kikyou era su hobbie mas preciado.

El suspiro de Miroku lo hizo avergonzarse.

—Ni me conteste, iras a la Biblioteca—comento—Pareces acosador.

—¡Callate Miroku!

Se fue rápidamente, estaba algo enojado. Su amigo no entendía, siempre que lo veía irse para la Biblioteca le decía que Kikyo no era lo que el esperaba. Que no reparaba en su existencia, que para ella, el era invisible.

Eso le dolía

Una vez entro a la Biblioteca, la mujer que trabajaba ahí le envió una mirada aburrida desde sus lentes. Camino rápidamente, tomo del mismo estante un libro cualquiera. Dejo su mochila y abrió el libro en una pagina cualquiera.

Las porristas ya estaban arreglándose.

Lentamente, la lluvia se había detenido. El olor de lo húmedo se filtraba aun en el recinto y las porristas estaban con sus faldas cortas y trajes pegados. Pero solo una le interesaba, Kikyou.

El chillido de una silla correrse lo hizo despertar, sus ojos se movieron automáticamente hacia el libro, pero después buscaron el origen del sonido. Era la misma chica de la ultima vez, esta vez tenia un abrigo verde militar bastante grande. Su cabello estaba en una cola y sus ojos eran brillantes.

Sin reparar a nadie, dejo la mochila en la mesa. Camino hacia el estante y empezó a buscar entre los títulos. Era bastante extraña, hacia caras curiosas que no permitían sacarle la vista de encima. Frunciendo el ceño y para su sorpresa se volvió a el, pero no lo miro, clavo su vista en el libro como halcón a su presa.

Camino hacia el sin quitar los ojos y cuando la tuvo a dos pasos de el, por fin lo miro. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¡Eres tu!...y tienes de nuevo el libro…¿estas leyéndolo?

Su sonrojo lo delato.

Ella sonrió forzadamente.

—No lo has leído—murmuro. De repente el grito de las porristas atrajo su atención, Kikyou estaba saltando encima de algunas porristas mientras hacia una pirueta. Su cabello se agito, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, era hermosa…

—Vaya, si te sonrojas bastante viendo a Kikyou—su voz sonó tan cerca que salto de la impresión. Los ojos cafés lo enfrentaron.

—¿Qué dices?—gruño.

—Que a ti si que te gusta Kikyou—comento, sin mas se inclino y tomo el libro para sentarse.

Avergonzado, no volvió a mirar a las porristas, la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza y cuando terminaron de entrenar el se levanto con fuerza, vio de reojo la mesa y ella no estaba. Tranquilamente, camino a la salida.

Buscando en su maleta, pensó en tener su sombrilla. Pero no la tenia.

No podría salir así, con esa tormenta.

—Oye—miro hacia la voz femenina y para sus sorpresa la chica estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa, sosteniendo un gran paraguas—Creo que tienes problemas.

—No, no voy a ir contigo—gruño.

Ella observo el cielo y sonrió.

—Esperaras mucho ¿sabes?—subió los hombros y comenzó a caminar.

El cielo era de un profundo gris, y el invierno hacia que la lluvia durara horas y horas.

—¡Chica de la Biblioteca!—grito. Ella se volvió con una sonrisa, y corriendo lo tapo.

Quedo en silencio hasta que ella lo dejo en su apartamento.

* * *

Entro a clases, ninguno de sus compañeros lo saludo, a penas se volvieron y vieron que era el lo ignoraron. Su clase de Literatura Clásica aun no había empezado, era una electiva que había escogido por necesidad mas que gusto.

Creía que era fácil, totalmente falso.

Se sentó en la primera mesa que vio desocupada, saco su celular y se puso a escuchar música mientras dibujaba garabatos en su cuaderno. Sintió alguien mirarle, buscando los ojos atrevidos se encontró con los ojos cafés de una conocida.

—¿Estudias conmigo?

Asintió.

—¿No vas a hablar conmigo?

Confundido, la observo. Observo al curso y nadie se había acercado a verla y hablarle. Nadie la miraba, la ignoraban como a el.

—Te estas dando cuenta que nadie me habla—comento—Soy bastante tímida para hablar la primera vez, además de que entre traslada de otra Universidad, por lo tanto no he podido hacer amigos.

Se quito las audífonos y se inclino hacia ella.

—¿Tímida?—bufo.

Ella sonrió y extendió la mano.

—Kagome Higurashi.

El se quedo viendo la mano como si fuera una alimaña.

—Inuyasha Taisho.

Cuando el profesor llego, ella volvió a ponerse la capucha del abrigo sin quitar la atención de las clases. Era extraño haber conocido a alguien, después de la ayuda que le había dado con el paraguas no habían vuelto a hablar.

Cuando salieron todos, ambos, en silencio salieron del salón. Ella aun con su capucha y el con los audífonos en los oídos sin música. La observaba, curioso. Nunca le habían hablado mas para un favor.

—¿Y…sigues detrás de Kikyou?

Su sonrojo estallo en la cara de los nervios.

—¿Q-Que demonios?—estaba avergonzado—¿De donde has sacado eso?

Ella le sonrió secretamente.

—Ya, claro, y te quedas en la Biblioteca a leer, una novela…de Jane Austen.

—¿Qué?¿ Austen?...Yo no he leído nada de eso.

Ella se carcajeo. Llegaron a una de las zonas verdes de la Universidad, para Inuyasha era una sorpresa estar con otra persona que no fuera Miroku, pero ambos tenían clases dispares ese día. Pero Kagome Higurashi estaba sentada con el y comiendo un pastel que había sacado de la mochila.

—Inuyasha Taisho, estabas "leyendo" a Austen—hizo comillas con los dedos—Se que te gusta Kikyou, se te nota. Cada vez que la ves te sonrojas , te pones nervioso y la espías en la Biblioteca. Yo te he observado, desde hace bastante tiempo.

—¿Me acosas?

—No tanto como tu a Kikyou.

Ella estallo en carcajadas, su cabeza estaba caliente por otro sonrojo.

—Pero, me interesas…así que espero escuchar tu historia con Kikyou.

Sonrojado y avergonzado, por fin pudo hablar de Kikyou sin que nadie le dijera que era un loco, o que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Kagome Higurashi lo escuchaba con atención y asentía cada vez que el preguntaba si entendía.

—…Y eso paso.

Ella se quedo en silencio y lo miro a los ojos.

—Es impresionante. Nunca en mi vida había escuchado algo de esto—dijo—Al parecer el amor platónico contigo toma otra connotación.

—Bueno, Kikyou es perfecta…es hermosa, preciosa…

—Si que estas enamorado.

Esta tarde ambos fueron a comer algo mientras el esperaba a Miroku. Para sorpresa de Inuyasha, ambos habían congeniado. Kagome tenia un humor inteligente, era bromista y se había reído como nunca en su vida.

Había aprendido anécdotas de su infancia, como se había pegado por estar encaramada en un árbol; como había quemado a su hermano por un experimento; como había pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

El le había contado sobre cosas. Su familia, su madre y padre y su hermano bastante frio y serio. No tenia muchas anécdotas, pero tenia algunas bastante divertidas.

Ambos era diferentes, pero también eran similares. Ambos nunca fueron populares ni llamaron la atención. Ambos tenían problemas para congeniar. Ambos fueron invisibles y no los veían, simplemente eran un estudiante mas.

—¡Inuyasha!—Miroku se detuvo en seco al verlo con alguien, estaba sorprendido. Pero no lo culpaba, hasta el estaba sorprendido.

Ella sonrió animadamente y extendió de nuevo su mano.

—Me han contado bastante de ti. Un placer, Kagome.

Miroku se quedo observándola en silencio, se preocupo, pero al instante Miroku sonrió ampliamente, se sentó con confianza y descaro.

—Espero que nada malo—sonrió—Miroku.

—Solo que debo cuidarme, eres pervertido.

El fulmino a Inuyasha con la mirada y el solo le sonrió socarronamente.

Aun mas sorprendido, Miroku y Kagome tuvieron un buen comienzo, porque a penas se habían presentado ambos habían charlado como viejos amigos que se burlaban a costillas de el.

* * *

Después de un mes ambos habían entablado una muy cercana amistad, seguía viendo a Kikyou por la Biblioteca ignorando la sonrisa socarrona que Kagome le enviaba cuando se ponía a leer. Ella sabia como se sentía por la porrista y lo entendía pero eso no detenía algunas burlas de parte de ella.

—Estoy cansada de verte así por ella

Suspiro.

—Y que puedo hacer, nunca llegare a su nivel—murmuro sin dejarla de ver mientras se reía con sus compañeras—¡Mirame! Soy un pobre idiota.

Kagome suspiro cerrando de golpe el libro.

—Inuyasha, no eres un pobre idiota—comento—Además, tu eres mas que el nivel de ella…

La miro fulminante, ella encarno la ceja y asintió conciliadoramente.

—Esta bien, ya, ya. Pero siguiendo el tema de tu enamoramiento, creo que es hora de que hagas algo con ello.

—¿Qué?...Acercarme y hablarle, para así quedar en ridículo—gruño frustrado.

Kagome se quedo pensativa, se volvió para mirar al grupo de porristas y después a el. Su cabeza casi sonaba de sus engranajes trabajando.

—Pero eso se puede solucionar—dijo—Te haremos visible Inuyasha, ese es el problema.

Quedo observando a Kikyou mientras ella tomaba su propio maletín y se iba caminando, tranquila, sin saber que mas de hace un año el la observaba. Porque la amaba y ella no sabia de su existencia.

—¿Problema?

Kagome volvió a ponerse la capucha, algo que solo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa, seria o avergonzada.

—Lastimosamente, Kikyou es de la que ven con los ojos de la superficialidad, punto negativo—farfullo, a pesar de la mirada enojada del chico por hablar de su amor—Así que por eso no te ve, te haremos visible, popular y deseado.

—¿Y como lo haremos?—pregunto desganado, no tenia la suficiente confianza para hacerse ver.

Ella sonrió.

—Es fácil, he estudiado las dinámicas sociales entre adolescentes universitarios—Inuyasha rolo los ojos ante el momento:. Kagome-socióloga—Hay que hacerte ver, primera herramienta: redes sociales, segunda herramienta: rumores, tercera herramienta: tu y por ultimo la cuarta herramienta: el oído.

—¿Qué?

Kagome manoteo en su cara.

—Simplemente dime si quieres…¿Quieres seguir invisible ante ella?

Inuyasha miro de nuevo el lugar donde todos los días en Invierno las porristas entrenaban. Kagome le quería ayudar, durante ese tiempo había descubierto que se sentía incomoda y hasta irascible dentro el tema de Kikyou, sin embargo ayudaría para que ella lo viera. Para que dejara de ser invisible.

—No lo hago por ella y lo sabes, es por ti. Es decisión tuya.

—Lo se…y te agradezco—tomo aire bruscamente—Y creo que es hora de que ella me vea.

Kagome asintió sin mucha emoción.

Para las próximas semanas, Kagome y el hicieron un perfil en cada Red Social existiera y cuando tuvieron un buen perfil con una buena foto que ella había tomado, empezó a agregar gente de la Universidad. Finalmente, agrego a Kikyou y casi se orino de felicidad cuando ella lo acepto.

Kagome rolo los ojos.

—Esto es para que te acostumbres, necesito que estés tan metido en esta cosa que te sangren los ojos—exigió.

—¿Y después que?

—Cambiaremos tu imagen, quieres hacerte visible. Esto es lo que haremos.

Durante el tiempo en que empezó a meterse en el mundo social de internet hablo que gente que nunca había hablado en la vida real. En la Universidad empezó a tomar relevancia suficiente para que alguna gente le saludara.

—No lo suficiente—comento Kagome cuando se encontraron en la Universidad, estaba de lleno leyendo un libro como siempre.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de esto cuando eres tan invisible como yo?—ella dejo el libro lentamente y le sonrió.

Sabia que Kagome no se sentía insultada cuando le decía invisible, antes, se sentía alagada y feliz, para ella la simpleza era lo mejor, era cómodo.

—Te lo dije, he estudiado esto. Kikyou es una mujer de publico, ella es y vive para eso.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo la conoces tanto?

—La he observado—comento como si nada—Bueno, al parecer he visto que tu perfil a tomado forma. Ahora cambiaremos al hombre real.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas como vistes, Inuyasha, como te ves. Pero ya te he dicho como es Kikyou.

El se sintió incomodo e intimidado cuando Kagome lo llevo a tiendas y tiendas de ropa, cambio su cabello y alago sus ojos dorados. Cambio sus prendas que por lo común eran jeans rasgados y descuidados a pantalones masculinos y enteros.

Camisas y camisetas de moda, zapatos. Casi se mareo.

Pero los días siguientes en la Universidad supo que Kagome había hecho todo bien. El primer día todos habían vuelto a el, habían susurrado e intentado llamar la atención. Siguió religiosamente cada regla de su amiga, no se puso nervioso y saludo amigablemente a todos.

Empezó a hacer amigos, Miroku estaba casi impresionado por cuanta gente se había sentado con ellos, para su sorpresa, Kagome no estaba.

Lo invitaron a fiestas, salidas, reuniones de fraternidades.

Algunas chicas lo invitaron a sus casa, lo intentaron besar y hasta coquetearon abiertamente con el.

Todos sabían quien era Inuyasha Taisho.

Dos semanas después Kagome lo esperaba en la Biblioteca con otro libro en mano y la capucha en la cabeza.

—Veo que a servido.

Asintió emocionado.

—Lo se, me han invitado a muchas cosas, demasiadas. ¡He dejado de ser invisible!

Kagome lo observo callada e inexpresiva, asintió con una sonrisa que sabia que era falsa, pero se quedo en silencio.

—Ahora son los rumores. Pero de eso yo me encargo, solo espera, y cada cosa que digan, asiente.

El acepto y para su sorpresa, Kagome salió de la Biblioteca sin esperarlo.

Finalmente, cuando empezó la semana y sus nervios estaba destruidos, todos empezaron a murmurar de cosas como: dicen que hace las mejores fiestas, dicen que Alexa Winkins se acostó con el, dicen que ha hecho…quien sabe que cosas

¿Qué demonios había hecho Kagome?

Algunos curioso preguntaron por el realmente interesados, se habían enterado de que su padre manejaba una importante compañía. Su ansiedad aumento cuando Kikyou Tama le hecho una ojeada en la hora del almuerzo y le sonrió secretamente.

Esa tarde supo que por fin era su hora para estar con su amor, Kikyou Tama. Sin esperar mas corrió una vez que había terminado clases, encontró a Kagome entrando a la Biblioteca y sin importarlo la abrazo.

Ella, aturdida, correspondió su ataque y rio cuando lo vio.

—¡Me vio, Kagome!...Kikyo me vio.

Su sonrisa pareció temblar cuando le grito eso. Pero al instante le abrazo emocionada y le dijo: cuéntame todo, mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería a tomarse algo.

Increíblemente emocionado le soltó todo de golpe.

La lluvia sonó, la tormenta cayo.

Duro horas.

Cuando salieron la tormenta estaba demasiado fuerte y ninguno tenia sombrilla, así que ella decidió caminar hacia su apartamento, mientras la lluvia los azotaba sin piedad. Riendo como niños, llegaron al apartamento, subieron a trompicones y abrieron la puerta sin importarles el ruido.

Kagome parpadeo sorprendida cuando vio la decoración colorida y cálida del apartamento de su amigo.

—Vaya, que lindo.

El se volvió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—Graci….—sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la camiseta traslucida y los jeans pegarse al cuerpo de su compañera, casi como si estuviera desnuda. Su cuerpo era…el calor lo envolvió de forma lascivia y su corazón latió como loco—Deberías cambiarte—su voz sonó ronca y gruesa.

—¿Eh?—ella se vio así misma y se sonrojo—Oh…

El le dio la espalda y le ofrecía rápidamente una toalla. Su cuerpo estaba extrañamente caliente.

Un poco seca ella se volvió al apartamento.

Estaba con Inuyasha.

Solos, con la ropa mojada y su corazón estaba latiendo rápido. Sentía su sangre golpear sus venas a toda velocidad. Tenia una sola oportunidad antes de que Inuyasha se fuera con Kikyou.

Lo había ayudado, porque lo quería ver feliz a pesar de que le doliera ver como había pasado de ser solo los dos a pasar a ser mas de los otros, se encontraba tan emocionado por eso…

Y lo peor es que se sentía triste por algo que había hecho posible ella.

El nunca sabría de ella, pero ella si de el.

Cuando Inuyasha la observo con esos ojos dorados y la camisa pegada a los músculos, sin importar mas, lo beso con timidez y amor. El quedo sorprendido y se separo bruscamente para mirarla, pero ella volvió a buscar sus labios.

El sin importarle nada, le correspondió. Ella abrió su boca y lo tomo completamente.

El le quito la camiseta, beso sus pechos y reventó su sujetador. Chupo cada seno sin importarle que estuvieran en un pasillo, y ella sin mas se froto salvajemente contra la erección del chico.

Inuyasha la alzo, la desnudo y después la penetro salvajemente. Ella gimoteo en su odio y su espada subía y bajaba cuando el movía sus cadera contra las de ella. No se detenían, no querían.

Para el quizás era deseo.

Para ella era la seguridad del amor.

No tomo en cuenta cuantas veces lo hicieron, solo supo que era de noche cuando el había caído en la cama en silencio.

—Lo lamento, Inuyasha—mentirosa, no lo lamentaba. Se incorporo y lo miro—No importa esto, así que no te preocupes.

No le dio tiempo para mirarlo y que dijera nada, igualmente el se quedo callado.

Le dolió mucho ese: "gracias" que dijo cuando ella salió.

* * *

Inuyasha se sintió nervioso de ver a Kagome, pero a penas ella le vio le sonrió como siempre el se sintió aliviado. No iba a decir había sido un error, después de todo su virginidad la había perdido con ella, una persona que le importaba. Pero el amaba a Kikyou, y no podía pensar en nadie mas que ella.

Se mentía, no dejaba de pensar en la tarde con su amiga, su Kagome.

Esa semana Kagome puso en acción el ultimo ítem del plan, el oído, que curiosamente era el de Kikyou. Para esas dos semanas siguientes la saludo, hablo un poco con ella y se iba.

Le decía lo hermosa que era, y ella sonreía.

Le decía lo bien que se veía ese día y ella parpadeaba coquetamente.

—Las mujeres son auditivas, recuérdalo—había dicho Kagome.

Tenia razón, Kikyou Tama por fin había puesto sus ojos en el y ahora lo saludaba y lo invitaba con ella.

Una vez lo había visto cerca de Kagome.

—¿La conoces?—frunció el ceño desagradablemente ante la mención de su amiga—No creo deberías meterte con…ella.

El la observo, su cara tenia…asco.

—No, no la conozco.

Desde ese día se sintió tremendamente feliz y culpable. Kikyou le coqueteaba abiertamente y el se sentía en las nubes…y Kagome no la veía hace tiempo, y cuando la observaba la ignoraba.

Ella seguía su mismo comportamiento.

Ya no eran amigos.

—Ella los escucho a ti a Kikyou—comento Miroku con la decepción en sus ojos.

Culpable.

* * *

—Inuyasha ¿ te pasa algo?

La observo con desgano. Dos meses había bastado para conocer suficientemente y Kikyou y darse cuenta que era todo una ilusión. Ella era todo lo contrario: superficial cruel y maliciosa.

A veces se comportaba como una perra, lo miraba mal o lo ignoraba.

A veces como la perfecta señorita.

Y el estaba cansado.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos.

Kikyou le parpadeo.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos.

Ella le golpeo y le insulto.

El día después cambio su forma de vestir a sus cómodos jeans y sus camisetas de frases.

Nunca intento tanto volver a ser invisible.

* * *

—¿Me perdonaras?

Kagome observo por encima del libro al compañera que se le había sentado. Inuyasha la observaba con sus grandes y bellos ojos dorados y para sus sorpresa estaba vestido como hace meses no lo veía.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser un estúpido.

Ella le alzo una ceja, irónica.

—Eso no me basta.

El alzo un libro y ella se dio cuenta que el libro como se habían conocido.

—Creo que lo leeré—murmuro—Y por ser mas que estúpido, fui un ciego y no me di cuenta que tenia mi gran amor en frente mío.

Kagome parpadeo nerviosa y se puso su capucha.

—¿Quién?

—Tu.

—¿Yo?

—Si, tu.

—No te creo.

—Lo sabia—sonrió socarrón—Pero creo que tratare de hacerte saber que es verdad.

Ella lo señalo con el dedo.

—No me gusta ese: yo-estoy-bueno.

El sonrió, abrió el libro y la miro por entre las pestañas.

—Tu me hiciste.

Kagome le manoteo, con una muy grande sonrisa.

—Mejor lee, Señor Taisho.

* * *

 _Amaterasu97_

Ojala les guste.


End file.
